


Power Move

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: Finn and Hunter meet up. Hunter is reminded who really is in charge in their partnership.





	Power Move

            Finn sat at a corner table watching for Hunter. He watched him make his way across the room. He swirled his glass of beer. He didn’t want to drink too much and make this questionable. He wanted his head to be clear. He smiled as Hunter sat down with his beer.

“Good evening.”

“Hello again.” Finn sipped his beer.

“So, what are the rules?”

“We finish this beer. We leave together as though we’re friends chatting.” He took another sip. “Then we go to my room. Everything is out and ready.”

            Finn looked down at Hunter’s hand on his thigh. He was getting dangerously close to his cock. He left out a breath before moving his hand. They were going to play by his rules. He’s been down this road before. He wasn’t going to be treated like he was beneath the man begging for his affections.

“I find it in poor taste that your rubbing my thigh with your left hand. Next time, remove your ring.”

“I didn’t think about it.”

“I’m not a common whore, Hunter, you need to put it away before you touch me again.”

“Okay.”

            Finn nodded before standing to leave. They were there long enough for this to not look odd. Finn led hunter to the elevator. He pushed him back when he tried to get in his space.

“No. Anyone can walk in that elevator. Do you really want someone to catch you cheating on your wife?”

“It’s not cheating?”

“I know that. The rest of the roster staying at this hotel, however, do not.”

“You’re right.”

“I know I’m right.”

            Hunter stared across the elevator. When they stopped, he followed him into his room. Hunter looked around the non-descript king room. It had been awhile since he stayed in something other than a suite. He started to undo his tie. His eyes narrowed on Finn. He pulled him, so his back was flush to his chest. He pressed his lips to Finn’s neck. He felt Finn push back again and moan.

            Hunter roughly turned him and pushed him against the wall. He looked down at him sternly. There was no space between them. Hunter started pulling Finn’s shirt out of his waistband. Finn’s blue eyes met Hunter’s eyes.

“We are no longer in public. We’re now playing by my rules.”

            He unbuttoned Finn’s shirt while grinding his pelvis into Finn’s ass. His hands explored Finn’s exposed chest before he worked Finn nude. He liked the vulnerability. He worked his tight shirt off and eyed between himself and Finn. It was a silent invitation for Finn to do something.

“Get on your knees, Finn.”

“Okay.”

“No. Address me properly.” He noticed the smirk on Finn’s lips.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Be a good boy…” He unzipped his pants.

            Finn licked his lips to moisten them. He stared at the thick cock before swirling his tongue around the shaft. After a few licks, he took the full length in his mouth. He heard a his when he applied pressure. He could feel Hunter pushing deeper into his throat.

            Hunter looked down at him. His bright blue eyes filling with tears, his face reddening, as Hunter fucked his throat. Hunter smirked as he gave one last thrust. He pulled Finn to his feet and drug him to the bed. He lifted him onto the bed and hovered over him. He didn’t know their boundaries, but a kiss was stolen.

“Is everything still a go?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”         

Finn laid on his back, watching Hunter prepare what he needed. He took a deep breath and did his best to relax. Part of him had a bit of apprehension. He could still see the ring line. He knew it wasn’t a hinderance. He knew she was okay with this. He looked up at Hunter pulling him to the edge of the bed. He liked the roughness.

He nodded to let him know to keep going. He felt two fingers add lube, before he felt Hunter’s cockhead at his entrance. He gasped at the first thrust. He expected everything to be harder, rougher, but Hunter was gentle. It was almost sickeningly romantic.

“You need to fuck me harder, sir.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Fuck me harder.”

            Hunter looked down at him. He pulled back to a standing position. He lifted Finn off the bed, so there was space between his pelvis and the mattress. He smirked before slamming back into Finn. He heard a guttural moan but didn’t ease up on the pace.

            Finn lulled his head back. He could feel Hunter’s hands causing bruising on his thighs. He hoped that it didn’t leave a noticeable mark. He normally would have snapped and made the man stop, but Hunter felt good. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and started stroking himself. His eyes met Hunter’s.

“Did I give you permission?”

“Can I, sir?”

“No. I cum first.”

“Yes, sir.”

            Hunter gave a wicked smirk before sliding slowly into Finn. He pulled his hands do they met right under his navel. He held them in place, so Finn could feel his own knuckles drag along his hard cock. He was making cat like moans, which caused Hunter to pick up his pace. Hunter pulled out and ripped the condom off his cock. He held Finn’s hands with one hand. With his other, he finished himself off carefully cumming down Finn’s erection.

“Now you can come.”

            Finn slid his hand up and down the cum covered cock. This was a new experience. He wasn’t entirely sure he liked but the heated stare he was getting was encouraging. He moaned his way through his orgasm. He heard Hunter’s voice barely a whisper told him he was beautiful. He turned to grab a towel he placed next to the bed. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

“That was nice.”

“It was different.” Finn sighed. “Thought it was a bit too much like you were trying to make love and less like you were trying to fuck.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Not when you’re supposed to be in this just to get your cock played with, Hunter.”

“You sounded like you liked it?”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong. I’m not going to turn down a good cock, but if you want me begging you and calling you ‘sir’, you need to be a little less loving and kind.”

            Hunter watched Finn get up and start gathering what looked like shower items. He was wondering if he was going to get invited or not. Their eyes met again.

“You’re free to get dressed and leave.” Finn threw a pack of wipes at Hunter. “Zack, packed these for me, you can use one, so you don’t smell like sweat, cum, and lube.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, the fucking is done. We’re back to my rules. If you don’t like it, by all means, feel free to find someone else.”

“Alright.” Hunter looked down at the pack of wipes. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“Not offended. Just always remember which one of us has the upper hand and remember this is a business partnership.  You get your pleasures.  I get mine.  Nothing more, nothing less.”

            Finn disappeared into the shower. He knew Hunter didn’t like this side of him. The side where he was seemingly cold and apathetic. He just needed to protect himself above protecting Hunter. He had a lot to lose if someone found out.


End file.
